Network browser is a type of software for displaying webpage server or files in file system and enabling users to interact with these files. Content displayed by network browser comprises text, image and other information on network like World Wide Web or Local Area Network. These text and image can be hyperlinks linked to other network addresses, and users can promptly and easily browse various messages through these hyperlinks. Webpage is generally HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) format. Some webpages can be displayed correctly only using specific browser. Network address generally refers to address of webpage on the internet. If you want to visit another computer on the internet using one computer, you have to know the network address of the other. The network address mentioned here actually indicates two connotations, i.e. IP (Internet Protocol) address and domain name address.
The address bar on network browser is usually for inputting a network address or displaying the network address when visiting a network page. Network browser cannot identify network address. Some illegal websites defraud users of trust and damage users' interest by means of making the name of the network address similar to a standard website.